Master of Death: Prologue
by etarnax
Summary: What happens when one boy becomes the master of death, may we all find out...
1. A Wave of Power - Chapter One

Harry found himself facing his rival. One from his one in school. It was a duel between wizards, and someone was going to win. Harry knew to first to act had the advantage so he took the initiative and cast his spell before Draco had the time to react. Harry's disarming spell flew through the air and struck Draco.

All of a sudden, an uncontrolled wave of power seemed to expand from Harry. This power did not seem to affect him in any noticeable way, but a multitude of others felt this disturbance.

An old crippled man with the power of a giant.

A pair of ninjas tied together by fate.

A strange watch on the arm of a young man.

A paranoid centaur below the surface of the Earth.

An ageless man with a otherworldly bond with an ancient magic creature.

All those who felt this wave of power knew that their world was going to change, they were unaware of how this was going to happen though.

 _Thanks for reading this, hopefully it'll eventually turn into a series, at least I'm planning for it to, I just don't know when that will be._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to anything other than what I have personally written here in this page. _


	2. Speaking to a Ghost - Chapter Two

After defeating Voldemort, Harry made his way into the headmaster's office. He brought with him the elder wand, which he had personally wraught from the Dark Lord's clutches. As Harry proceded to talk with the picture of Hogwarts' previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry decided to leave the elder wand in it's previous position, Dumbledore's coffin. As Harry left to do just that, the elder wizard seemed to be deep in thought.

Once Harry had made his way past the dozens of revelers, having to put on the invisibility cloak eventually, he finally arrived at Dumbledore's stone coffin. As Harry levitated the lid of the coffin from its resting space, a spectral being found its way into he clearing. This being spoke to young Potter.

"Harry" it said. Harry jumped, he had not seen anyone following him, nor did he notice anyone in the clearing when he entered it. "You may want to keep that wand Harry" the ghost of Dumbledore said.

"Why would that be sir?" Harry questioned.

"I have felt a disturbance, and quite a large one say that. It all send to be centered around you. You may yet need all three of the hallows to survive these coming events." Dumbledore responded. Harry, appearing to be deep in thought, did not respond for some time. As he started to respond, he noticed there was not hide nor hair of Dumbledore in the clearing. He was gone.

"Might as well listen to the man." Harry said to himself. Following Dumbledore's advice, Harry thought to attempt to summon the final hallow to himself, the resurrection stone. "Accio stone" Harry said, using the elder wand. As if magnetized, the resurrection stone flew to his outstretched hand, landing in the middle of his palm.

As soon as he had it in his possession, Harry knew, he had become the Master of Death. He knew that no moral man would ever be able to kill him again. He was immortal from that point on.

 _Thanks for reading this far, this is my first ever fan fiction, and I hope someone finds this kind of stuff as enjoyable add I do writing it._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own crap, I'm just writing a story. _


	3. Another World - Chapter Three

As Harry finished up work for the day, and the office was empty as he exhaled a tired yawn. It was fun being an auror, but tiring all he same. He was happy that he was able to bring justice to the wizarding world, but he needed a break. It was coming up on his twenty fifth birthday soon, and he was thinking of taking a vacation to celebrate. Lost deep in thought, he failed to notice the gradual rise in magic power around him. Once it finally came to his attention, it was too late for Harry to do anything. There was a sudden _poof_ and in the place where Harry stood floated a royal blue feather to the ground. Harry had disappeared from the ministry of magic.

Harry landed in a heap. He was no longer where he was only moments ago. He had been unwillingly teleported. The only way he could have described the feeling if the transportation was as if he had apparated while his feet were glued to the floor. When he had finally gotten himself in order, he took in his surroundings. What he saw reminded him in no way of any part of Britain. It was as if he had been teleported to an entirely different country. There was what appeared to be a road made of packed dirt below him, and nothing but rolling hills surrounding him. Harry then pulled out his wand, the elder wand, and attempted to apparate back to the ministry.

Nothing happened.

Panicking, Harry attempted to apparate to his house.

Again, nothing happened.

It was around this time that a woman in armor with scarlet red hair rushed past him, looking as if she were going to commit murder with the sword raised over her head. As Harry looked past her, he saw a boy who appeared to be flying through the air with the wings on his back.

"Natsu," she yelled out "Get down here this instant. I don't care how much you hate the carriage, you and Happy can't fly forever and we couldn't keep up with you even if you could." After hearing this he finally was aware of the carriage that was parked behind him. There were two people who exited after the other two.

I'll ask them where I am, Harry decided. "Excuse me," Harry said to the blond female that had exited the carriage, "Where am I?"

"Ummm, if I remember correctly, we're towards the middle of Fiore." She responded to him.

 _Thats the end of the prologue. The next part of this series will defiantly take longer than these three chapters took, mainly because I haven't even started writing them out yet... but I'll get around to that. Anyway, since this is the end for now, and not much is planned, I'm open for suggestions about where the story should go from now on. Review if you liked it guys! Review if you didn't like it! Review if you want me to shut up and work harder and put up the next chapters sooner!_

 _Thanks,_

 _-Etarnax_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!_


End file.
